To Everything
by Amour le sabre
Summary: Series of poems each different from another. One with a happy ending, one with a sad ending, and a parody. R&R please.
1. Close to Death but Saved by Love

Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter and i dont own this poem. My frined gave it to me well i guess i kinda do own it sice she gave it to me. in walks a lawyer

AN: This is hermione talking. (i guess thats kinda obvious otherwise all the hes would be shes.)

****

Close to Death But Saved by Love

He left me, but I don't mind.

He left me for my friend.

If he doesn't love me, no one will.

It's okay though.

If he loves her,

and she's happy, nothing matters...

But there's nothing to love for.

I can't do anything that would change my life.

So what can I do? I don't know.

Is there anything to live for?

Anything for me to stay on this earth for?

Is there another person that might love me?

Would I love them back?

I don't think so.

So when I take this object and lift it up to examine it in the light,

I have these second thoughts.

These thoughts that,

if I do finish what I'm going to do,

will I have regrets? Will people... mourn?

Would they drop tears for my sake? My life?

Would they actually care for what I've done?

Would it matter?I don't know.

I'm practically in the dark about this.

You can never trust people and their feelings.

Only they know what they feel.

But I feel pain, and that's all.

Numb, cold, hard pain.

There's nothing else but me and the pain...

And then he embraces me.

He hugs me, and I turn around.

He removes the knife from my hands

and looks into my eyes with his piercing gray ones.

Then, I hear the words that he speaks..

"I think I'm in love."

I don't know what to say. Maybe I'll just..

"Well, then... go love her. Don't waste time on me. Just go."

How could I be so cold? How!

I used to love him. I _still_ love him.

Those words shock him, but he still answers.

"She's right in front of me.

"What! What could he be.. saying?

My head is light from the loss of blood

after accidentally cutting my palm on the knife.

It was a large cut,

and he leads me inside to put bandages around the large,

bleeding slice.

"I love you..." he murmurs.

I fall asleep in his arms.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

please Please PLEASE review. if not for me then did it for bob the alien that goes gobble!


	2. Final Memory

Disclaimer: See previous chapter

AN: Hermione talking. this is the sad ending one.

**Final Memory**

He left me, but I don't mind.

He left me for my friend.

If he doesn't love me, no one will.

It's okay though.

If he loves her, and she's happy,

nothing matters...

But there's nothing to love for.

I can't do anything

that would change my life.

So what can I do? I don't know.

Is there anything to live for?

Anything for me to stay on this earth for?

Is there another person

that might love me?

Would I love them back?

I don't think so.So when I take this object

and lift it up to examine it in the light,

I have these second thoughts.

These thoughts that,

if I do finish what I'm going to do,

will I have regrets? Will people... mourn?

Would they drop tears for my sake?

My life?

Would they actually care for what I've done?

Would it matter?I don't know.

I'm practically in the dark about this.

You can never trust people

and their feelings.

Only they know what they feel.

But I feel pain, and that's all.

Numb, cold, hard pain.

There's nothing else but me and the pain...

And then he embraces me.

He hugs me, and I turn around.

He removes the knife from my hands

and looks into my eyes with his piercing gray ones.

Then, I hear the words that he speaks..

"I think I'm in love."I don't know what to say.

Maybe I'll just.."Well, then... go love her.

Don't waste time on me.

Just go."How could I be so cold? How!

I used to love him. I _still_ love him.

Those words shock him, but he still answers.

"She's right in front of me."What!

What could he be.. saying?

My head is light from the loss of blood

after accidentally cutting my wrist

on the sharp blade of the knife.

He pulls inside to bandage the cut,

but it's too late.

It's too late, and I think I'm fading fast.

"I love you..." he murmurs.

My breathing slows,

and the last thing I see before I close my eyes

for the last time is his face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW! I don't care if they are flames. I just need them they are my preciousesssssss…. What are u doing still her the button is down there!

like I said right there.


	3. No Title

Disclaimer: see chapter one

AN: this is the parody. its has got a happy ending. ya.sighs. no title sadly.

He left me, but I don't mind.

He left me for my friend's cooking.

If he doesn't love my cooking, no one will.

It's okay though.

If he loves pancakes more than blueberry waffles,

and she's happy, nothing matters...

But there's nothing to stay for.

I can't do anything that would change

my life inside this kitchen.

So what can I do?

I don't know.

Is there anything to live for besides being used

to make dinners and lunches?

Anything for me to stay in this house for?

Is there another person that might love me

besides the breakfast chef across the street?

Would I love him back?  
I don't think so.

He's kind of creepy, anyway.

So when I take this sharp object

and lift it up to examine it in the light,

I have these second thoughts.

These thoughts that,

if I do finish what I'm going to do, will I have regrets?

Will people... mourn for a lonely girl?

Would they drop tears for my sake?

My cooking?

Would they actually care for what I've baked?

Would it matter? I don't know.

I'm practically in the dark about this.

You can never trust people and their taste buds.

Only they know what they taste and what they like.

But I feel pain, and that's all.

Numb, cold, hard pain.

There's nothing else but the day old yogurt and me...  
And then he embraces me.

He hugs me, and I turn around.

He removes the knife and butter

from my hands and looks into my eyes

with his piercing grey ones.

Then, I hear the words that he speaks..

"I think I'm in love."

I don't know what to say. Maybe I'll just..

"Well, then... go love those pancakes.

Don't waste time on my baking.

Just go."How could I be so cold? How!

I used to love him. I _still_ love him.

Those words shock him,

but he still answers."I like waffles better."  
What! What could he be.. saying?

My head is light from the loss of time

after mourning his leave.

He was gone for so long,

and I have lots of orders to prepare!

It's too late, and I think I'm going to pass out.

How many people asked for my waffles?

Who's here?

Did I close the restaurant?

"I love your waffles... They're my favorite." he murmurs.

My breathing slows as I calm down,

and I smile as I shove a pie in his face

for making me worry so much

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

Psssst the button is down there.


End file.
